In Search of the Beautiful
by winnie0283
Summary: Fionna has discovered that the land of AAA no longer needs a hero. Cake has moved from the tree house, Gumball is married and all she has left is Marshall Lee. She spends most of her time dreaming of this fantastical place called The Bellum. Will Marshall and her be able to find this place or is it just a children's fairy tale. Rated M for language and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Alone

**A/N: I do not own Adventure Time. **

**Well sometimes I wish my brain would shut off for just a few minutes but I do not have that luxury. Every time I think I will take a break from writing a new idea pops up, with that being said this is my 4th story and I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 1: Alone**

Fionna walked out of the tree house with her acoustic guitar in hand. Marshall had given it to her for her 16th birthday and gave her lessons every week for years, now she was 22 and she was an excellent guitarist. She walked out in front of the pond and laid against the old log as she looked up to the grey clouded sky. Letting out a troubled sigh, she attempted to release a little of her sorrow through her fingertips. She strung her guitar gently as she sang one of the first songs Marshall taught her to play,

**The time is right**

**I'm gonna pack my bags**

**And take that journey down the road**

**Cause over the mountain I see the bright sun shinning **

**And I want to live inside the glow**

**Yeah**

Fionna use to sing this song once in a while when she was feeling down or alone, but as time went on it seemed like she sung it almost every day. Cake had moved out to go live with LM and her kittens over a year ago and Fionna was left in the tree house by herself. Cake use to stop by everyday but as time went on the visits slowed down and then eventually halted all together.

**I wanna go to a place where I am nothing and everything**

**That exists between here and nowhere**

**I wanna go to a place where time has no consciousness, oh yeah**

**The sky opens to my prayers**

Gumball had finally chosen a bride and went on to be the King of the Candy Kingdom. The many tea parties they shared on the balcony still held a special place in her heart. Unfortunately since he was married and now expecting his first child he told her that he thought it would be in everyone's best interest if they stopped hanging out together, so once more Fionna was cast aside.

**I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful**

**I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful**

**I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful**

**I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful**

The land of AAA was finally at peace, with the Lich defeat most of the monsters that appeared on a daily basis slowly faded away into distant memories and if there were any minor problems the banana guard handled it. Root Beer girl had really whipped them into shape over the years, there was no need for a hero in AAA anymore and like the monsters, Fionna too would fade into the distant memories of AAA.

**Please understand that it's not that I don't care **

**But right now these walls are closing in on me**

**I love you more than I love life itself**

**But I need to find a place where I can breathe**

**I can breathe**

**I wanna go to a place where I can hold the intangible **

**And let go of the pain with all my might**

There was nothing left for her in this land. The last time she spoke to Cake about her future she suggested that Fionna become a maid in the palace. She was outraged, how could Cake expect Fionna, AAA's most prized warrior, to turn around and clean toilets. Unfortunately she did not have many options, she had no purpose, no real skills, and all she ever knew how to do was protect the citizens of AAA. If only this wonderful land that she sang about day in and day out truly existed.

**I wanna got to a place where I am suspended in ecstasy**

**Somewhere between dark and light**

**Where wrong becomes right**

Marshall was all she had left. He would stop by once a week for an adventure but as time went on there were no adventures, so they hung out and played music together. Fionna enjoyed these times but she felt that Marshall would do the same as everyone else, leaving her behind and forgetting about the poor little human girl. All these thoughts fogged her mind and ravished her psyche as she played on.

**I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful**

**I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful**

**I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful**

**I wanna go to beautiful, beautiful, beautiful**

She clung tighter to her guitar as her eyes welded up with tears. Just as the first tear hit the grass the rain started to fall shadowing her pain. Her body grew numb as the guitar slipped from her grasp and landed into the cold wet grass. The boisterous winds blew rapidly over the field as her gentle weeping grew into hysteric crying. The lightning struck, the thunder crashed and the rain grew more violent. The heavens themselves had to shed tears for the last human for she was truly alone. Fionna did not care about the storm raging all around her; it gave her an excuse to finally release. She had held all this in for so long and now she was free to let it all go, her tears and screams masked by the loving touch of Mother Nature herself. As her tears died down the beating of the rain on her freezing cold skin ceased, yet all around her the storm raged on. She looked up to see Marshall Lee hovering over top of her with his umbrella.

"Now don't you know little bunnies will catch cold if they stay in the rain?" He held a sincere smile for Fionna. He knew that she had been going through a lot and checking in on her from time to time was his new mission in his long blur of a life.

"Thank you Marshy," she said picking up her guitar as she headed towards the tree house. Marshall followed close behind not wanting her to get anymore drenched then she already was.

They made it in the house as the pitter patter of the rain tapped along the windows mimicking the hundreds of thoughts that were constantly knocking against Fionna's head. She climbed up to her bedroom to change while Marshall cut on the kettle and prepared two cups of hot cocoa. Fionna finally came back downstairs in a baggy shirt and sweat pants and made her way to the couch to relax her nerves.

Marshall moved his way over to Fionna carrying two cups of hot chocolate. As he handed one over to Fionna he said, "With two marshmallows, just like you like it."

Fionna let out a warm smile, she could not remember the last time she smiled but all she knew is that she missed it…a lot. "Thanks again Marshall, I truly appreciate all of this." She hesitated, "I know you are probably busy, you can leave if you need to." She said looking down into her cocoa.

"Well actually I was taking a day off from doing Marshall stuff, just thought I would hang out here with you for the rest of the night."

"That would be awesome," she yelled nearly dropping her cocoa, then realizing how excited she had gotten tried to act more nonchalant, "I mean if that's what you wanna do." She said knowing she totally screwed that all the way up.

Marshall let out a chuckle, "Uh huh. Hey, why were you outside in the rain anyway?"

"Oh that, well I was outside before it started raining actually. I was sitting by the pond playing Beautiful."

"Awww I remember when I taught you that song, I was so proud of my little bun bun, you learned so quickly." He said taking a long sip of his cocoa.

Fionna had been on her own for so long she felt like Marshall was the only one she could truly trust so she told the whole truth, "Well then I started crying hysterically and I did not even notice the rain, well until you came and shielded me from it.

Marshall put his mug on the coffee table, "Why were you crying?"

"Well I am just so sad and lonely. I do not feel like the land of AAA needs me anymore. Gumball is married, Cake is married, and there are no monsters to fight. It would probably be a better place without the last human around."

"Well you got me Fi," Marshall said apprehensively afraid of what might come next.

"Yeah for now, eventually you will get tired of me too, and go off and get married maybe have some babies or something." She said with slight irritation in her voice.

Marshall let out a sigh, he did not think he would be having this conversation tonight but there was so much being put out in front of him he knew it was the right moment. "Fionna you won't lose me, and I will not be going off getting married or having babies …unless it's with you."

Fionna sat there for a moment still sipping her cocoa, and then finally it registered what he said, "What did you say."

Marshall sighed not sure if he should continue or stop before he completely made an ass of himself. "Fionna I like you… I more than like you, I love you. That's why I have always stayed around, that's why I always stop by unexpectedly. I come over a lot more then you know about. Some nights I stop in and just watch you sleep serenely. It seems like the only time you are at peace these days. I watch over you when you go out on your adventures to make sure you are safe. I have… I mean would sacrifice everything for you and I mean everything. I did not want to tell you all of this beforehand because I thought you were too vulnerable because of Gumwad and Cake leaving you behind. When I told you I wanted it to be at the right moment. Well I guess this was it." He had rambled on for what felt like an eternity to him.

Fionna just looked at him dumbfounded still not uttering a word. Marshall stood up, "I'll take that as a not interested." He walked past Fionna and headed towards the door when he felt a tug at his hand. He looked back and was greeted with two beautiful blue starry eyes staring up at him.

"Do you mean it, you aren't playing another one of your pranks on me are you?" she asked with a glint of hope in her voice.

"No Fionna, I meant every word of it." He gave a warm smile

"You love me…" The words slipped from her lips and echoed through the room. These were probably the best words spoken in the house in a long time, "Marshall I don't know what to say. I never in a million years thought you would see me as anything but your friend."

"Well I see you as much more than that. So how do you feel about me?" He said looking down at his shoes.

"I like you too Marshall. You were the only one caring enough to stay by my side even when all of AAA had turned their backs on me. I love you, Marshy." Tears slowly rolled down her face and for the first time in a long time it was not due to sadness.

Marshall moved over to Fionna and clung on tight. The two sat silent for a few minutes both happy that this moment had finally come.

Fionna broke the silence, "So what does this mean?"

"What does what mean?" Marshall asked rubbing his chin over the top of her head.

"What does this mean? Are we a couple now or what?" She said feeling a little juvenile for asking.

Marshall chuckled, "It means whatever you want it to mean. If you wanna be a couple, we can be, if you wanna date, we can do it, if you wanna get married and have a few kids, we can do that, if you want me to rock your world, oh we can definitely do that too." Fionna punched him in the arm, "You are such a jerk. I think we should be a couple, I think we are way past the dating stage."

"As you wish, you sure you do not want me to rock your world? I am really good at that" He said kissing her along the neck.

"I am sure, at least not now. Ummm… I feel really weird for asking you this but if I put up some curtains to block out the sunlight in the day, would you consider moving in here with me. I have been really lonely this past year and some months. I just don't want to be by myself anymore."

Marshall looked over his fragile maiden and threw her close, "If this will make you happy I will be more then glad to move in. So when do you want me to move?"

"Tonight." Fionna said without giving a second thought.

Marshall laughed out loud, "Oookkkaaayyyy. So I guess I will get myself comfy." He said kicking off his shoes and placing his feet up on the coffee table. "Just so you know I sleep in the nude, I hope you are okay with that" He said giving a smirk.

Fionna let out a sigh as she rubbed her temples, "Please tell me how you went from being this sweet guy with his heart on his sleeve to an asshole in 2.5 seconds?"

The two laughed as Fionna went into the kitchen to find something to eat. "I am hungry, do you want some bacon pancakes?"

"Only if I can get them with a side of strawberries."

Fionna stuck her head in the refrigerator before saying,"Uhh I am all out, why don't you go to the strawberry patch and pick some. By the time you get back I should be done."

"Sounds like a plan," He floated over to the closet, pulled out the basket and went out the door.

When Fionna was sure he was gone she started to twirl and sing. She had not felt this good in a long time. It felt like the weight of the world was lifted from her shoulders and faded away.

"Hmm, all my problems have gone up in a puff of smoke… in a puff of smoke…" she said before realizing that she was burning the pancakes. "Oh Glob, how much of an air head could I be."

She turned off the stove and threw the burned pancakes into the trash. She opened the kitchen window to help air out the smell. Just as she had turned around to move back to the stove, Marshall came flying through the window.

"Thanks for opening the window, I didn't feel like walking through the door anyways… hey what is that smell?"

Fionna's face was beet red as she slowly turned to face Marshall, "Well… I kinda burned the first set of pancakes. It will only take me a few moments to fix some more, in the meantime wash off the strawberries." She said trying to quickly change the subject.

Confusion was written all over Marshall's face, Fionna loved food to much to burn it, "What happened? How did you burn them?" He said walking over to the sink and washing off the strawberries.

Fionna felt so silly but she felt she should not start their relationship off with lies, "When you left I started to sing and dance, I am happy. I have not been this happy in forever. I feel like I can finally move on and start living again. I actually forgot about the pancakes and well they burned."

Marshall placed the freshly washed strawberries on the table then walked over to Fionna. He placed his forehead on hers, "I am glad you are happy bunny."

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and moved back, but he still was not completely satisfied so he moved in for another. Fionna melted into the kiss. She had waited for so long for some type of affection; it felt so good to finally be loved.

Their lips finally parted as they looked into each other eyes. "I…uhhh… better make those new pancakes." Fionna walked over to the stove and started the new batch.

When Fionna was done the two sat down to eat and chatted about their new living arrangements. When they were done Marshall washed the dishes while Fionna dried. When the dishes were done they both moved over to the couch and talked about some of the amazing adventures they use to share. Fionna was extremely happy to tell her heroic story of how she defeated the Lich. After a few hours of chatting they both felt exhausted, it had been quite a day for them.

They went up to their bedroom and curled up comfortably. Fionna laid her back against his chest, "Marshall today has been amazing. I have not had this much fun in so long."

"Yeah I must say that, this has been one of the best nights of my life. I never thought this would happen."

"You know all those stories we told reminded me of the good old days. When Cake was still living here, when Gumball was not such a tool and when I was still AAA's heroine."

Marshall grabbed her face and kissed her tenderly, "You might call me selfish, but I do not miss the old days. I finally have my little bunny all to myself. I am happy with the present and what our future has to offer."

Fionna moved in and hugged him close, "You know when you taught me that song Beautiful, I played it and thought hard about that place day in and day out. I wish we could live there. I do not think AAA is the place for me anymore. I have no purpose."

Marshall got silent and knocked some thoughts around his head before opening his mouth, "Fionna, that place does exists."

A/N: Thanks for reading, please review.


	2. Chapter 2: In Search of Answers

**A/N: I do not own Adventure Time. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: In Search of Answers**

Fionna shot up like a rocket, "What?"

"Yeah it exists, there are not many people left in AAA who would know much about it. It is called, The Bellum."

"The Bellum," Fionna slowly repeated.

"Yes it's Latin, for The Beautiful. I am lucky enough to be one of the few to remember the legends behind it. Supposedly it is a land that conforms to your heart's desires and feeds off of emotion. You live forever and there are no need for things like food, water and sleep. However there are two down sides, one, it is hard to track down, no one is known to have ever even discovered how to enter it and two, legend says that once you have summoned The Beautiful you are not able to summon it again. " Marshall rubbed the back of neck, "I must admit, I always secretly dreamed of going to that fantastical land with you one day, that's why it was the first song I taught you to play."

"Marshall we have to search for it. I want to go there."

"Well Fi, I am not sure…"

"Marshall please… Do you know how it feels to be the last of your kind? Do you know how it feels to be the most needed person in all the land and then to be the most forgotten? Do you know what it is like to lose your sister and one of your best friends in just a year?" Fionna huffed and puffed trying to hold back her tears; however her attempts were in vain as the tears streamed down her face.

Marshall grabbed Fionna tight and slowly rubbed her hair. "Okay, okay, we can look for it but we will need some help. So don't be mad at me for what I am about to say but we will need to see Gumball in the morning. I know he has some books that we will need to start our search. "

Fionna felt the anger build up in her stomach but she knew it was not Marshall's fault. She took a deep breath and kissed Marshall on his slim pointy nose. "Okay if that is what we need to do, we will go visit Gumwad."

Marshall chuckled softly, "Well we have a semi-sorta-kinda plan." They both giggled, "But for now I say we sleep comfortably in OUR bed. Hmmm…I like the way that sounds…OUR bed."

"Yeah me too." Fionna yawned and nuzzled herself into Marshall's chest. "Good night Marshy."

"Good night Bun Bun."

Fionna closed her eyes and thought back to their previous conversation as Marshall's words echoed in her head, "I have… I mean would sacrifice everything for you and I mean everything."

"What did he mean by that?" she wondered.

**_The Next Morning_**

The two awoke still intertwined in each other's arms. Marshall moved over and kissed Fionna on her forehead, "Morning sleepy head. You got a bad case of bed head going on over here." He giggled as he tried to move his fingers through her tangled tresses.

"Shut up" She said tangling her fingers in his hair, "You have the nerve to talk."

The two got up and quickly got dressed. They went down stairs and munched on a few strawberries in silence. The two had so much on their minds. Marshall had so many things he was holding back from Fionna but how could he tell her? Would she leave him? Would she fear him? Would she hate him? His thoughts were interrupted by Fionna's sorrowful sigh.

"Hey bunny, are you okay?"

"No, I just don't want to see Gumball. He said he did not want me hanging around anymore. It would be in everyone's best interest if WE did not hang out anymore," Fionna said mockingly.

"We are not going for a social visit we just want to get some books and we will leave. Plus look at this eye candy you are sporting on your arm. His wife has nothing to worry about; you are way out of his league."

Fionna smiled warmly, "Thanks Marshy, let's go and get this over with."

The two left the treehouse and headed towards the castle.

When they reached the palace Fionna felt her anger boiling up again. She walked in and saw that Gumball had added more statues of himself and his wife. "He is such an egotistical prick," She thought.

As the two continued on they were stopped at the gates by the banana guards, one walked up to Fionna, "State your business." He said sternly.

Fionna was taken aback by this question, "Guys it's me, I need to go see Gumball."

"Do you have an appointment with him?" He said with the same cold tone.

"Uhh….uum well no I don't but…"

"If you do not have an appointment we cannot let you in." He said cutting her off.

"Really guys, it's me FIonna. I can't go in and see Gumball?"

"We have been given strict orders to not let anyone in without an appointment." He said moving away from Fionna and walking back to his post.

Fionna sat there with her mouth open, tears building up in her eyes.

Marshall looked over to Fionna and said, "Here hold my umbrella."

Fionna grabbed his umbrella as Marshall lifted her up and floated up to the nearest open window.

The banana guards yelled and fused below before sounding the alarms.

The two walked around the palace and decided one of the best places to look was the lab.

They walked to the door and knocked, their assumptions were correct as they heard PG say, "Come in."

The two walked in to see Gumball carefully looking over the two beakers in his hands, never looking up to greet his guest.

Fionna finally spoke up, "Hey Gumball long time no see," her voice was nervous and shaky.

He placed both beakers down on the table and turned around, "Oh…hey Fionna, Marshall, how are you guys?"

"Uh we are good, how is your wife?" Fionna asked attempting small talk.

Marshall grabbed the bridge of his nose, annoyed, "Look let's stop the fake pleasantries. Gumball look, Fionna wants to find The Bellum, we need some books out of your library to get some more information. Can we borrow a few?"

Gumball looked blankly before busting into hysteric laughter, "Fionna this is pathetic even for you. You drag Marshall down here and say you two are looking for the Bellum, really? I know you miss me but I have a family now so stop coming her making up outrageous stories just to see me."

Fionna erupted, "For your information it was Marshall's idea to come see you. I told him I never wanted to see your ass again. We are or we use to be friends and that little crush I had on you years ago is over. I have someone who loves me more them you ever could."

"Oh really, who do you have Fionna?" he said with skepticism written all over his face.

"I am with Marshall now, if you must know."

"Ha don't make me laugh, Marshall… really? Yeah well I guess he was your only hope, huh?"

Marshall finally exploded, "Look candy dick, can we get the fucking books or not?"

Gumball gave a false smile, "Fine take what you want. I guess you guys have nothing better to do but chase around fantasies. Please hurry up and leave I am very busy and unlike you, I have real responsibility." He turned back around and went to his work.

Fionna would not cry for him, she felt she had given enough of herself to him already and he did not deserve her tears. At some point they were best friends and now they could not stand to be in each other's presence. "We use to so close Gumball, I hope that this was all worth losing our friendship."

Without even looking up he nonchalantly said, "Things change Fionna and people grow up. You should do the same."

Fionna let out a deep sigh before leaving out the lab. It broke her heart that these were the last words they would exchange. They walked down the hall to the library and found the necessary books. As the two made their way out of the library the banana guards had finally caught up to them. Marshall quickly picked Fionna up and flew out of the castle window. Fionna held on tight to the books and laid her head on his chest.

"Are you okay Fionna?"

"Yeah sure, you know, friendships fall apart every day." She said not even convincing herself.

"Fionna you do not need to lie to me, if you are hurt I can understand. Gumball was a real ass back there. It's okay if your feelings are a little hurt."

"My feelings don't hurt they are on fire. I am so angry with him for turning out this way. I loved him; he was one of my closest friends. I saved his ass more times than I can count and this is how he treats me. He tosses me to the side like one of his failed pastries. I… I… hate him so much." She trailed off.

"Yes he owes you his life and yes he was acting like a jerk but you don't hate him. You still care about him. Try and forget this encounter and remember all the good times you two shared."

Fionna remained silent. She knew everything he said was right. She nuzzled into his neck, "Thanks for being my rock."

"Anytime, that's what I am here for." He continued flying until he saw the tree house appear on the horizon. He flew to the door, landed and placed Fionna down. The two went in and walked to the dining room table.

"I will make some spaghetti, go ahead and start researching. I know this is going to be a long night."

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please Review...


	3. Chapter 3: In Search of Clarity

**A/N: I do not own Adventure Time. **

**Thanks for following and reviewing. Enjoy**

**Chapter 3: ****In Search of Clarity **

The two had a daunting task ahead of them. Their passage into The Bellum was written in an ancient language that was long forgotten even by many of AAA's greatest scholars. The pair spent the next three days studying their ancient tomes. They barely slept, they barely ate, they barely even spoke to each other, they were too deep within the task at hand, hoping to uncover an even brighter future together.

Marshall slowly rubbed his hand over his face trying to wipe away the sleep. He looked over to Fionna who was sitting in her chair fast asleep nuzzled between a few books on the table. He gave a fond smile before picking her up and taking her upstairs to bed. He came back down and continued working. He sighed to himself, "I hope this is worth it. Fionna really has her heart set on this place but if just trying to decipher it is this hard I can only image how it will be to actually get there. But for her I will look as long as it takes. I can only hope that by the end of all this she will be able to forgive me. I can't lose her again." Marshall worked on feverishly determined to finish. With one final sentence he jumped up and screamed at the top of his lungs. Fionna, awaken by all the loud commotion came down to see what was going on. Marshall ran over to Fionna and lifted her in the air.

"Marshall what are you doing?" she said thoroughly confused.

"I did it, I did it, I deciphered the last part of the text."

"Marshy, you're awesome! Come on let's sit down and read it."

Marshall placed Fionna back on solid ground as the two made their way to the couch. Marshall plopped down first and Fionna laid across his lap. As the two snuggled up he started to read,

**The search for the Bellum shall be no easy feat**

**And is surely not a task to be taken on by the weak**

**A hunt for the Shattered Emotions one must endure**

**To complete the Sacred Heart, which is love true and pure**

**Eight shards to collect through acts of endurance**

**Love, Hate, Remorse, Happiness, Sadness, Fear, Jealousy and Acceptance**

**Once all brought together reveals to you the light**

**To everlasting happiness through perseverance and might**

**A dancer of ice heated only by her passions**

**A forest warlock hiding his face in an insecure fashion**

**A jolly little pixie so full of pleasure and delight,**

**A blood thirsty monster that blurs the lines of wrong and right**

**A man of the mountain crying only for humanity's sake**

**A young man who's vision was clouded and constantly relives what he had to take**

**And a little robot who possesses the soul of a human lad**

**If worthy each will give up their piece and be glad**

**For centuries these sages have maintained these relics**

**All closely bound by a strong codes of ethics**

**After these seven have been collected **

**One more Shattered Emotion must be added**

**For all that is left is acceptance**

**Which is the only way to achieve true balance **

**The woman in in the clouds who soars with the birds**

**Who does not see with her eyes but has wisdom in her words**

**Once her final task is complete The Bellum is your prize**

**Only once you have explored your own heart and eliminated the lies**

**Will the portal be open before your eyes**

**But remember to think clearly for you must be wise**

**For once the portal is open there are only two options**

**Stay in the mortal plain or ascend to your heart's heaven**

The two sat there awe struck by the words they deciphered.

"A dancer? A Robot? A Warlock? Woman in the clouds? Shattered Emotions? My heart's heaven? Where do we even start?" Fionna asked obviously flustered.

Marshall was silent for a moment then spoke, "We start with a good night's sleep. We have been up for three days and I doubt we will be able to figure any of this out if we do not get some rest. Let's go to bed and we can start our search tomorrow."

Fionna was ready to start that moment but he was right, none of this made any sense. Hopefully when they woke up they would be able to figure some of this stuff out, so she grudgingly agreed. "You are right let's go to sleep; I guess we should have a clear head in order to start all of this."

The two got up and made their way to bed unclear of what the morning would bring.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: In Search of Jealousy

**A/N: I do not own Adventure Time.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: In Search of Jealousy**

_"__The time is right, I'm gonna pack my bags, and take that journey down the road…"_

The two jumped up with a new sense of purpose. They ran down stairs and started analyzing the passage as best they could.

"Well we do not have to worry about acceptance any time soon so we will come back to that later. We should think back to some of our old adventures and see if anyone fits the description on any of these people." Marshall said walking over to the stove to make some tea.

"That's actually a good idea. Hmmm, what about this warlock? We have fought a ton of them before," Fionna said grabbing a piece of paper and pen to write down some possible suspects. "…a forest warlock that hides his face in an insecure fashion." Fionna slowly uttered hoping it would trigger a memory.

"Actually I do remember a warlock me and Cake battled awhile back. He felt he was ugly because he did not have a beard so I cut my hair off and gave it to him. In the end he wound up still being unhappy, I wonder if it could be him."

"Well we have no other leads so after breakfast we can go see if we can find him. Do you remember his location?"

"Yeah, he lives in the deepest part of the forest in a clearing. The only thing is I don't know how to make him appear." She sat down to the table to try and jog her memory of the encounter as Marshall walked over with tea and toast.

"Well here's a little brain food," he said sitting down beside her and the two sat down to enjoy their meal. Marshall's mind drifted as he wondered if all this was possible. "Was it truly possible to attain this afterlife long dream and to attain it with the love of his life?" Part of him wanted nothing more than to start this quest and make it to the ultimate end while the other part worried about what skeletons would be dug up in the process."

"Marshall…Marshall…MARSHALL," Fionna yelled trying to break Marshall from his trance.

"Oh I am sorry bunny, what were you saying?" He said scratching the top of his head.

"I said I was ready to go, what were you thinking about?"

"I was …uh thinking about the whole warlock things… we definitely need to be careful… magic and all…" he mentally kicked himself, that had to be the worst excuse he could have ever come up with. Lucky for him his bunny was so trusting and naïve because she just shrugged it off.

"I am not worried about magic, we have dealt with it before."

"Yeah, what was I thinking, your Fionna defender of AAA." He said jokingly.

"Okay smart guy lets go I would like to be back by dark so we can strategize our next move."

Marshall picked up Fionna and the two headed out to the forest.

"Hey Fi…"

"Yeah Marshy"

He hesitated as he tried to word this just right, "If we do not find the sages or the shattered emotions, I just don't want you to fall apart. I know you have been vulnerable and I don't want you too…"

"Marshall I know what you're about to say. Even if this is just a wild goose chase, it's an adventure. It is better to go chasing after your dreams then to be like Gumball and give up on them."

Marshall kissed her on the forehead, "Your right."

The two continued on until they reached the forest entrance. Marshall landed placing Fionna on her feet.

"Well bunny this is your show, let' see if we can find that warlock."

The two walked into the thick of the forest. Fionna's memory came back with every passing tree. The birds of the forest looked down upon them as they walked by giving them an eerie feeling, like more than the birds were watching their trek. After 2 hours of maneuvering through the maze of trees they finally made it to a clearing. They walked directly in the middle and looked around.

"Fionna is this where we should be?" Marshall asked not seeing much of nothing.

"Yeah I remember that stump over there; this is definitely the right place." She said moving around as the memories flooded back as she recalled her escapades.

"Soooo what do we do? Walk around saying excuse me Mr. Warlock the lovely Fionna and the ultra-sexy Marshall Lee would like to speak with you." He said teasingly.

Fionna chuckled, "No Marshall, we stumbled across the warlock by accident last time. He can morph into trees, stumps, grass, birds, etc., so we have to feel around until we find him." Fionna walked around touching all the inanimate objects in the clearing.

"You mean I could be stepping on the guy right now?" Marshall said before floating off the ground.

Fionna gave an annoyed look, "I would imagine that if you were stepping on him he would reveal himself. Now stop playing and help me look."

"Actually babe, he knows you so he might be willing to come out when he sees you. I am gonna lay here in this branch. Let me know if you need me."

Marshall floated to the tip top of the tree and comfortably lounged on a branch. The sweet chirping of the birds was soothing as Marshall closed his eyes. The sweet cooing of the birds turned into aggravated screeches as Marshall quickly shot up and looked around. There were hundreds of birds all around the tree tops every one of them screeching, hissing and moving closer to Marshall.

"Fionna do you see this? These birds are insane," he said before leaping down back into the clearing. The maddened fowls took to the sky and started to maneuver around the clearing. The flight became more sporadic as they menacingly circled the two. Marshall walked in front of Fionna preparing for a battle with the demonic creatures. Their speed increased until suddenly a large burst of white light was seen and the birds were gone. Silence rolled across the clearing and the two were not sure what to do next. Marshall rubbed his eyes and by the time he was done a short, plump, balding man stood before him.

"What the hell," Marshall yelled as he stumbled back startled by the little man.

"That's him, that's the warlock I was telling you about." Fionna said with excitement.

"I am the Forest Warlock, what brings you to my forest?" The old warlock asked stroking his golden beard.

"Hi, I am Fionna. We met a while ago I am the one who gave you the hair for your beard."

The warlock continued stoking his beard, "So it is you young one, what brings you back to my forest?"

Fionna rubbed the back of her arms not sure if all of this was foolish. Was Gumball right about chasing fantasies? She decided to just come out with it, "My friend and I are here in search of the Bellum. We thought that you might have the Shattered Emotion of Jealousy."

The warlock stopped rubbing his beard abruptly. He looked in Fionna's direction startled that she even knew of the legend. "I cannot believe that you were able to figure it out. The text has never been deciphered."

"Well to be honest it was mostly Marshall, I sorta kinda fell asleep," She said slightly blushing.

"Oh that's real fair not only does he have looks, he's smart too. Why was I cursed to look like this? Why couldn't I be drop dead gorgeous or be extremely smart? It's not fair" He paced back and forth mumbling under his breath.

"Excuse me? Why are you so upset that I am super-hot and practically a genius." Marshall said feeding his own ego.

"It's not fair I tell you. This isn't even my real beard; I cannot even grow my own beard. Why me…"

Fionna shook her head and felt pity for the poor man. His jealousy was practically consuming him. "Look yes, it is upsetting that you have lost your hair and yes we all have things in our lives we wish we could change but we can't." Fionna rolled up her sleeve and revealed a deep gash along her arm. "You see this? This is the ugliest scar I can imagine and the reason I got it is not fair. I am not happy with it but I don't look at your skin and say I wish my skin was as perfect as yours. I look at this scare as a constant reminder that I must continue on. Being jealous was not the answer nor is it your answer. You have to be something special if the powers that be gave you such an important task."

The warlock stopped his pacing, stroked his beard once more and reflected on Fionna's words. "So much wisdom for such a young lady. I was told to only give this to someone who I deemed worthy. I have waited for centuries for someone, not sure what a worthy person would be. Would they be jealous and spiteful like me? Would they be pure evil and make me submit to their will? But it was a young lady with a pure heart who was able to win me over.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful green stone. Fionna looked upon it with wonderment and amazement. It was truly happening she was about to attain the first stone in her quest for the Bellum. She looked over to Marshall flashing a smile before turning back to the warlock.

"Take it my child and good luck on your search. I have a feeling you find what you are looking for." He handed the stone over to Fionna. As she took it in her hands a bright light shot from her eyes as her motionless body hovered off the ground.

"Marshall tried to reach out for her put when he touched her hand as a pulse of electricity shocked his hand. He jumped up with a loud cry of pain, "What the hell is wrong with her?" He yelled at the warlock.

"She is going through a Memoria Praeteritorum. The stones are designed to show you a truth about that specific emotion. She is going through a flashback of sorts. She will be fine once she comes to a final truth. I thought that you would know that Marshall Lee. It looks like you have some truths of your own to uncover." With those final words the warlock leaped into the air and morphed into a raven. He flapped off and disappeared onto the horizon.

Marshall sat right in front of Fionna and let out sigh. "Oh Fionna I hope you are alright."

A/N: Please Review


	5. Chapter 5: Jealous Truths

**A/N: I do not own Adventure Time.**

**I am sorry for taking so long to update. But I am here now. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Jealous Truths**

Fionna blinked unaware of her surroundings. Everything was white. She could not figure out where she was or what was going on." What was the last thing I remember? "I picked up the stone and then I was here." She looked down to see that she was floating, "I wonder what I should do now?"

A loud intimidating voice spoke to Fionna, "Fionna the human, I see that you are in search of the Bellum. You must be prepared to face your truths."

"What do you mean by my truths?"

"Only once you have faced your truths will you be able to finally reach the Bellum."

"But what truths are you talking about?"

The voice ceased and everything went dark she blinked once more and she was in a familiar place. She looked around, "This is Gumball's balcony," she thought to herself.

She watched as Gumball sat at the table sipping his tea. She heard a knock at the door and to her surprise she saw herself walk through the door. "What the hell is going here?" She looked down again to see that she was still floating. "Is this a dream? Am I dead? What the hell is going on here?"

She watched herself walk over to the table and sit down in front of Gumball, as she grabbed a slice of cake and her usual tea cup.

Fionna finally remembered what was going on. "This has to be one of my memories; this is me and Gumball's last time having tea." Fionna glanced at the ground and saw a shadow cast on the ground that she hadn't noticed before. She looked up to see Marshall hovering over the balcony leaning against a window seal. She wondered why she never noticed this before. "I guess in this ghost form I am able to see things from a better perspective, well let's see how this turns out."

Fionna floated silently watching the events unfold before her.

"My dearest Fionna I am so glad to see you. I have wonderful news." He said pouring tea into her cup.

"Thanks Bubba, what's the great news?" She asked mindlessly sipping her tea like she did every week.

"I am so excited. I have finally chosen a bride and we will be getting married next month. I will finally go on to be the King of the Candy Kingdom."

Fionna quickly swallowed her tea before leaping from her seat, "You what? How could you have chosen a bride already?"

Gumball flinched a little by Fionna's surprising outburst, "Well I have been courting her for a few months now. I feel she will be an appropriate queen for the Candy Kingdom, I proposed yesterday. You're my best friend I wanted to let you know first."

"You never told me you were even seeing anyone, what the hell Gumball. I do think that is something important to tell your supposed best friend."

He sat upright in his chair and unconsciously adjusted his crown, "Well I felt it was pointless to tell you about her if she was not the one I would choose. I have courted many princesses but she seems to be the most appropriate."

"What do you mean many? All those years of me trying to get with you and you never even gave me a chance but you have been courting MANY princesses this whole time?"

"Well… yes Fionna I have. We are friends I did not want to spoil the special bond me and you share."

Fionna was blind with rage; she could not believe after all this time he was dating and on top of that totally ignoring her feelings. She flipped the table over. The tea set smashed across the floor as cookies, sugar and pastries flew everywhere. "To hell with you Gumball, I do not think we can be friends. Do you know how much I wanted you? How long I ran around fulfilling your stupid little mission just to impress you and now you are getting married. Just go fuck yourself." She paced back and forth angrily. "And who is she anyway? What makes her so much better than me, is it because she is prettier or more proper or is it simply that she is a princess and I am not? WHO IS SHE?"

Gumball stood his ground and looked Fionna dead in her eyes, "Her identity is none of your concern now. I thought we were friends and I thought I could share this joyous moment with you but I was wrong." He let out a sad sigh, "I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you do not come back to the kingdom anymore."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Fionna walked towards Gumball, raised her hand as far back as she could and with lightning speed slapped PG across his face. He grabbed his face, reddened by the attack and yelled, "Get out Fionna, NOW!"

Fionna did not wait around to be kicked out she was already on her way out the door. Gumball placed the table upright and called for Peppermint Maid. She went in to see what PG needed.

"Please get a broom and dustpan to clean up this mess."

"As you wish sir." She turned around and went off in search of her necessary cleaning tools.

Fionna looked at the situation and felt bad for erupting on Gumball that day. She looked up to see Marshall missing from his perch on the window seal. She then remembered that a short time after she left the castle Marshall caught up to her and cheered her up. She gave a warm smile, "Marshall was there for me again. He was watching over me just like he said and I did not even notice." She decided to stay and watch to see what else would happen with Gumball.

He sat in his chair slightly rubbing his face. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a letter. Fionna drifted over his shoulder and read to herself,

Dear Prince B. Gumball,

You are rapidly approaching your 25th birthday and as you know the charter states that if you are not married to a princess (she must be of noble blood and she will be reviewed by us to determine her royal lineage) by that day your kingdom will be relinquished to the Duchess of Lemon. We have read your previous request for an extension but we do not feel that an extension is necessary. Good luck to you young prince, you will be hearing from us in the near future.

Sincerely,

The Council

Fionna gasped when she was done, "He was going to lose his kingdom to that crazy lemon chick. If I was not so upset and jealous PG would have told me. It was all my fault, how could I do this to our friendship."

Without warning Fionna was blinded by a bright flash of light. When she opened her eyes again she was laying on the ground in Marshall's arms.

"Oh I am so glad you're okay," Marshall said squeezing Fionna close to his chest.

Fionna looked around and remember her encounter with the warlock; she opened her hand to see the green stone in her possession and finally looked up to Marshall's warm crimson eyes. "Yeah I am good," the sad reality of her lost friendship haunted her.

"Marshall let's go home."

"Are you sure? Are you okay?"

"We can talk about it when we get home. I really just want a long hot bath and warm meal. It is getting really late."

Marshall scooped up the saddened Fionna and made his way up through the trees. It was night and the moon hung high in the sky lighting the way. The field was basked in the lovely pale glow. The land was awe inspiring but Fionna was too caught up in her thoughts to admire the splendor. They finally reached the tree house and Marshall slipped in through the window. Without uttering a word Fionna walked up to her room, walked into the bathroom and drew a bath. She put the lid down on the toilet and had a seat. She watched as the water streamed into the tub and bubbles floated to the top. She stood to her feet and slowly undressed letting her clothes fall to the ground. She stepped her foot in and instantly melted as the warm water sent soothing sensations through her body. She sat down and let her whole body sink in and sluggishly came back up letting the water roll from the top of her head back into the tub.

Just as she was finally relaxing a knock came at the door, "Yes Marshall?" She said with slight irritation in her voice.

"Fi can I please come in? It feels like hours since we've talked and you still have not told me anything that went on after you received the stone."

Fionna let out a light sigh. Even though she did not feel like talking about this whole situation she did feel she owed Marshall some explanation, "Come in Marshy."

Marshall slowly turned the knob and ducked his head in before moving in completely. He walked over to the edge of the tub before running back out, "I will be right back…" he yelled while running out the room.

He came back with a stool and sat it next to the tub right behind Fionna. He took his seat and slowly rubbed Fionna's shoulders. She let out a moan of pleasure, assuring Marshall that he was in fact working all the right parts. "Now Fionna tell me what happened when you touched the stone."

"Well it's weird. At first I was just suspended in air and there was nothing. An ominous voice spoke to me and explained that when I found my truths I would find the Bellum. Before I was able to really ask anymore answers I was sent back to Gumball's castle. I was sent back to the memory of our last tea party. I watched how jealous and nasty I acted towards Gumball, but then I discovered he had to be married to a princess before his 25th birthday or he would lose his kingdom." Fionna let a breathy sigh "If I was not being such an ass we might have had a chance to salvage our friendship but I had to be a jealous fool."

Marshall reached over for Fionna's shampoo and squirted a large amount in his hands. He slowly massaged the shampoo in her hair and scalp. Fionna slid further in the tub as she felt her whole body relax. "Well now that you know the truth about the entire situation maybe now you can try to talk to Gumball."

Fionna sat silently for a second before saying, "I know the truth... I KNOW THE TRUTH… That's it."

Marshall gave Fionna a weird look, still massaging her scalp, "What's it?"

"Fionna sat up and looked at Marshall, "The truth. Every time I pick up a stone I will be sent into one of those flashbacks. There are facts in these memories that have been lost. I will have to go through each one and see what I have missed. Once I have unlocked the truth of each one of these emotions the Bellum will finally open."

Marshall grabbed a towel and wiped off his hands, "Hmm that sounds right, now the end of the poem makes more sense."

He stood up and walked towards the door, "But I was serious about talking to Gumball. If you do actually find the Bellum you might want to get that off your chest. You won't get another chance." With those final words he closed the door behind him.

"Damn, why does he always have to be right." She thought. She soaked in the tub for another 20 minutes before she felt a grumble in her stomach. She decided it was time to get out the tub and go get some food. She leaped out, dried off and found some comfy clothes.

Fionna came downstairs to see a plate of spaghetti sitting on the table waiting for her. As she walked further she saw Marshall laying across the couch fast asleep. "I guess my bath took a little longer than I thought," she chuckled.

She sat down to the plate of spaghetti and quickly engulfed the food. When she was done she cleaned up and laid across the couch beside Marshall. He groggily wrapped his arms around Fionna, "Feeling better bunny?"

"Yeah, laying in the tub gave me some time to think. When we find the 7th stone I will go to Gumball and make amends. If we do find the Bellum, I want the memories of our make up to be the last memory of him I have."

Marshall stretched his long limbs before lazily saying, "Sounds like a plan my dear, now I do not know about you but I am tired. Searching for mythological places takes a lot out of you."

The two laughed as they got up and made their way to bed.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please Review


	6. Chapter 6: In Search of Fear

**A/N: I do not own Adventure Time. **

**Thank you all for your great reviews. I was hit with a little inspiration and I decided to roll with it. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: In Search of Fear**

The two woke up, got dressed and went straight to the table.

Fionna took her seat and instantly reached for her notepad and pen, "Marshall, can you believe it? It really exists. I cannot wait until we finally get the last piece." She let out a sigh as she fantasied about all that The Bellum had to offer.

"I gotta admit bunny, I was not sure how this would go, but you are amazing. I should have known if anybody could figure it out, you could." He said walking over to the fridge to get two apples. He tossed one over to Fionna before taking a bite out of his own.

"So what should we search for today? The blurs of good and evil or maybe… "

Before Fionna had a chance to continue he quickly spoke up, " Ummm…uhh how about the ice dancer? The only places in the land of AAA that possesses ice are the mountains. So that should be an easy trek."

Fionna looked over to Marshall with a sense that he was uneasy. She let it go and said "Sure sounds fine. We gotta get them all anyways."

The two quickly ate their apples before returning to the bedroom. "I guess I better put on my heavy coat. Make sure you grab yours too Marshall."

"What coat? For one I have not even picked up my stuff since I moved here and secondly I do not own a coat I am cold blooded doll face."

"Oh yeah, sorry after we finish here maybe we should go to your house and pick up some of your things," She said letting out a chuckle.

"Thanks I am tired of washing these underwear every day."

The too laughed as they walked out the door. Fionna leaped onto Marshall's back holding up his umbrella. The too took off into the fresh morning's air. Marshall flew towards the Ice Mountains as he surveyed the area looking for something out of the ordinary. From where he was he saw nothing. A cloud of white blanketed the entire area making it difficult to tell your up from your down.

"Hey Fi, I was thinking that we should probably go to the highest mountain, then we can look down to see if we can find anything suspicious.

"That's smart, let's go."

Marshall made his way up the never ending mountain. The higher up they went the more the wind and snow picked up almost making it impossible to see. Marshall landed about a mile from the top.

"This is the end of the Marshall Express my little snow bunny. I can't see and it would be dangerous to fly anymore. We will have to walk. "

The two walked slowly up the side of the mountain trying to avoid thin ice and weak ledges. Occasionally they would come across a stray penguin. Marshall was always happy to see them because he would slowly sneak up behind it and tip it down the side of the mountain.

"Why are you doing that? Your killing them!" Fionna yelled.

"Now bunny I might be dead but I am not heartless. They simply slide to the bottom on their stomachs. Safe and happy. Plus it is funny to see their faces when I push them over." He said letting out a chuckle.

Fionna sighed, "Okay funny guy, leave those penguins alone and help me find this dancer."

"You know what they say, all work and no play makes the bunny a dull girl."

"And you know this saying, too much play and not enough work will land the vampire on the couch alone." She said not cracking a smile.

"Okay I get your point let's keep looking."

They continued on with their mini hike until they reached the top of the mountain. To their surprise the top was melted and a lake had formed where ice had once been. Inviting lines of steam rolled off the water, "Is that steam? It has to be -5 degrees up on the top of this mountain."

Fionna took off her glove and stuck her finger in the water, "Marshall this water is warm."

The two looked over the water trying to find a way to comprehend this phenomenon.

"I don't understand, is this where we should be or…."

Marshall cut Fionna off, "Shhh, look at the water."

Fionna carefully examined the water to see that there were little ripples moving across the water. "Hello, my name is Fionna, I am searching for the Bellum. Please reveal yourself."

The ripples continued on the water until they got right in front of Fionna and Marshall and then they disappeared. Fionna started to panic, "Hello, please don't go. We really need your help. Please."

As Fionna spoke a beautiful icy figure stood before them. She was a petite girl, with long icicles for hair. She wore a short light blue dress that blended in with her skin color. Her eyes had no pupils but were a lovely shade of shade of green. She finally spoke, "Hello Fionna the Human. I see that you seek entrance to the Bellum."

"Yes, yes can you help me?"

"Of course I can, I am the Sage of Fear. I have been on this mountain top waiting for you."

"You are the Sage of Fear? Are you here running from someone?"

The ice maiden let out an innocent giggle. " No nothing like that. I guess an explanation is in order. I am an ice imp. As you can imagine just the slightest bit of heat can be detrimental to our health. When I was young I wanted to be a dancer. I fantasized about it forever. My father warned me that the heat that I would cause from dancing would kill me, so I let me dreams go unfilled. I was so afraid of the consequences. I lived day in and day out wishing to dance but the fear of dying laid heavily upon my shoulders. Then one day my closest friends died on one of her regular trips to the grasslands. She went out in the middle of the day versus the night time like she was accustomed to doing. Before she left that day she said she just wanted to experience on sunny day. She never feared death, she never feared anything. She lived life to the fullest up until her last day. Here death was a wakeup call for me. I lived my whole life in fear and today or tomorrow could be your last day. I went to the Ice Queen and explained my situation. She was able to cast a spell that would allow me to dance without melting. The only down fall is when I finally do stop dancing I will melt away. I did not care; the day I did not want to dance anymore is the day I no longer want to live. So I came up to this mountain top and I danced. Whenever I felt tired, I danced, whenever I felt weak, I danced, whenever I felt the weight of anxiety pressing down upon me I danced and I keep dancing; I keep moving always keeping my friends memory close to my heart to help keep the fear away. "

As Fionna listened to her tail, she noticed her slowly melting away. "Dance!." She screamed, "You are starting to melt!"

"The young lady moved on to the center of the pond and returned to her dancing. She continued talking as she gracefully glided across the water. "After today, my dear human I think I will finally come to terms with my greatest fear."

"What do you mean?" Fionna asked drawing closer to the water.

"Step out on the water Fionna, have one last dance with me."

"I..I,,, can't. I have a fear of bodies of water."

"Please. One dance and my Shattered Emotion is yours."

Fionna looked back at Marshall with fearful eyes, "Go on bunny. We all must face our fears one day."

Fionna gave one long breath before stepping her foot onto the water and to her surprise she did not sink. "How is this possible?"

"It is still ice Fionna. My dancing simply manipulates your vision of the ice. " Fionna walked over to the imp and she grabbed her hand. The two glided across the ice and Fionna's fear turned into exhilarations. The two skated across the ice for what felt like hours. Finally tired imp let Fionna's hand go. She went to the center of the ice and span around at an accelerated pace. Ice and snow flew around her body in a typhoon as she continued spinning. She stopped and softly fell to her knees. She opened her hand, "Fionna this is for you." Fionna walked over to her, to see an ice blue diamond crystal rested in the center of her palm.

"Thank you," Fionna said not sure if she should take the stone.

"No thank you for making may final dance a memorable one." She stood to her feet with a genuine smile on her face. She did not move as she slowly started to melt. First her arm broke off, then her leg. "Good bye Fionna the human, Marshall the Vampire King. May both of you find your truths."

She finally collapsed in a puddle of water and the stone fell onto the ice. The illusion on the water, the steam, the spring all vanished and Marshall and her were left on the tip top of the ice, cold mountain.

Fionna stood there for just a second before falling to her knees. She looked over the puddle of one of the bravest people she had ever encountered. Marshall made his way over to Fionna. "Are you okay bunny?"

"Yeah, this whole adventure is more emotional then I had bargained for. She had such a wonderful spirit." She looked down at the blue crystal and placed it in her hands.

She again levitated off the ground and the bright lights shot from her eyes. Marshall stood there watching her closely, May we both find out truths." He said before sitting down in front of Fionna.

A/N: Thanks for Reading. Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7: Fearful Truths

**A/N: I do not own Adventure Time.**

**2lazy: It is great to see you are back. I was wondering what happened when I did not see your final thoughts on the ending of the Dating Game. I do not think I will ever write anything as good as that story but thanks for having faith in me. **

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, so on with the story.**

**Chapter 7: Fearful Truths**

Fionna opened her eyes and found herself suspended in the place of white nothingness. She remembered how fearful she felt when she first entered this realm but now she had a better understanding of how everything worked. She blinked her eyes and found herself in the tree house. She looked around as she floated trying to figure out what memory she would be reliving this time. She heard the door slam which made her flinch, but she calmed her nerves when she saw herself climb up to the bedroom. She looked on as she watched herself pacing back and forth screaming, cussing and trying her damnedest to hold back her tears.

"Cake has deserted me, Gumball has deserted me and it is only a matter of time before Marshall does.  
>No one needs me. No one cares…If they don't care why should I? I do not need these stupid ass candy people or their King. Or that over grown hair ball of a sister. That bitch always got in my fucking way, trying to control my life."<p>

Fionna stood back in horror as she watched herself rant and rave like a mental patient. She remembered this day… one day she wished she could forget. She looked all around bewildered by what she was about to see. She frantically wanted to look at anything but this. She looked up at the window hoping for visual freedom but to her surprise she saw Marshall Lee peeking in. "He was here too?" She thought. "Wow I really have to be more observant of my surroundings." She sighed knowing that in order to reach the Bellum she would have to realize her truth. She looked on as an irrational Fionna went on knocking over stuff and screaming at the top of her lungs. Finally totally defeated, she fell to her knees. Tears welled up in her eyes as she reached over to her dagger. It was a lovely silver plated dagger that Cake had given her for her 18th birthday. She held the knife to her wrist and cried.

Fionna could not relive this again; she floated out of the room and flew beside Marshall. She watched him as tears streamed down his face. "Please Fionna, I need you. I was not locked away for all that time for you to end it this way."

Fionna was confused, "What does he mean locked up?" She left Marshall and went back inside to watch herself commit the most horrendous of acts.

As Fionna flew back into the bedroom she watched herself take the knife and slid it across her wrist. The blood slowly trickled down her arms as she sat there still weeping. Finally too weak to move anymore she laid across the floor. Fionna looked on in horror as she watched herself slowly dying on the bedroom floor. Marshall crashed through the window, scooped up Fionna in his arms and dashed off into the night. Fionna floated there in the cold empty bedroom looking over the scene before her, the blood, the knife, the shattered glass, the total destruction of her personal belongings. "All this because I was afraid of being alone. Thank goodness for Marshall that might have been my last night. Hmmm, with him I will never be alone." With those final words a blinding white light flashed and when she awakened she was again laying in Marshall's lap.

When she finally came too and saw Marshall's lovely eyes staring back at her she leaped up and kissed Marshall as passionately as she could. Marshall was caught off guard but was able to get right into the motion. When their lips finally parted Marshall asked, "So what was that for? Did you flashback to that time you and Cake saw me naked in the closet and had a hot flash?" He said with a deviant smile.

Fionna chuckled, "No it's for always being there for me. I know you have saved my butt more times than I can count. I am just so lucky to have you."

Marshall gave a warm smile, "And I am lucky to have you, however if we stay on this cold mountain I won't have you much longer. How about tomorrow we take a break. Get my house cleaned out and move me in officially."

"That's fine. It will give us some time to rest our brains. These riddles are killing me."

Marshall chuckled as he scooped Fionna up and slowly flew down the mountain. She laid her head on his chest and thought back to the memory. "….locked away for all that time…" echoed in her head.

A/N: Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8: Groceries, Cake and Moving

**A/N: I do not own Adventure Time. **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, please enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Groceries, Cake and Moving Day Too**

Fionna woke up first; she got up slowly and placed a pillow beside Marshall, hoping to fool him long enough while she was gone. As she walked towards the ladder she looked over to a picture frame. It was a picture of Cake and her sitting outside of the tree house. The frame was bent and the glass was cracked, one of the many casualties of that crazy night. Fionna let out a quiet sigh, "I miss Cake." She thought. She placed the frame back on the dresser and traveled down the ladder. She made her way to the kitchen and started making breakfast.

Marshall and her had been through a lot. She had only gotten two stones and she saw more about Marshall Lee as it pertained to her happiness and safety then she ever knew existed. She wanted to do something special for the special man in her life that was always in her corner no matter how psycho she got.

She paid close attention to not burn the food this time, they were running low on groceries and she did not have enough for a redo if she screwed this up. "I guess we can stop by the store after we finish packing all of Marshall's things." When the last pancake was done she placed their plates on the table and went back into the refrigerator for some fresh cherries. She placed the bowl on the table and with a sense of accomplishment surveyed the table before her. "Good enough for a king," she giggled. She slowly climbed to the tip top of the ladder and whispered, "Marshallllll…Marshall Leeeeeee…. Marshyyyyyy." Marshall mumbled something under his breath as he tossed around a bit, then realizing that the pillow that he was snuggling was not Fionna jumped right up. "

"What the hey hey. I was cuddling a pillow, really Fi?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"It was adorable; I think it is so cute that the big bad Vampire King is a snuggle bear." She laughed as she slid down the ladder.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words." He leaped and bolted down the ladder to find a lovely breakfast prepared for him.

"Awww bunny I was going to tickle you to death but I think I can let this one go," He walked over to Fionna and kissed her on the forehead.

"Just a thank you, for everything." She said slight blushing

The two sat down to breakfast and chatted about nothing in particular a lot of nonsense to help make the time go by.

After they were done Fionna cleared the table and flopped on the coach next to Marshall, "So what do you wanna do first, pack up your house or go the grocery store?"

"Let's go to the grocery store, I am going to be too exhausted to even think about groceries by the time we finish moving."

"Okay let me grab my bag and we can go." Fionna grabbed her old faithful green back pack from the corner and the two headed out the door. There was a little market close to the Candy Kingdom that Fionna often frequented so this would be a quick trip since she knew exactly where everything was.

Fionna was able to get everything they needed and check out in 15 minutes flat, "I must say I am impressed. When I use to shop with my mom as a little demon it would take hours."

Fionna looked over to Marshall with an almost surprised look, "We have known each other for a little over 9 years now and this is the first thing I have heard about your mother. Well, except that same story you keep telling me about her eating your onion rings."

"What's there to tell? She is the heartless, soulless bitch who rules the Nightosphere." He trailed off as he looked off into the distance.

"Hmmm…Well… Uh how about you take these groceries back to the tree house and I will meet you at your cave?"

After realizing where he was Marshall quickly pushed the thoughts of his mother in the back of his mind, "How about I take the groceries to the tree house, I go to my cave and start packing and since I know Cake and LM only live a few blocks from here, you go visit your family."

"But I don't think I am ready to see them." Fionna looked down kicking the dirt under her foot. She knew it was silly of her to hold her grudge but she still had a sore spot when it came to her feline sister.

"Well I won't take no for an answer," In the blink of an eye he had gathered all the bags and was heading off in the direction of the tree house.

Fionna sighed, "Well it looks like I am off to see Cake. When I see Marshall again he is going to have to answer a few questions of his own.

Fionna walked down the street as slowly as she could muster. She was not sure how she would be able to spark up a conversation; the last time they met up was not under the best of circumstances. Fionna would want nothing more than to be friends with Cake again but she just was not sure how to go about it. She continued on contemplating what she should say until she realized she had finally found herself on Cake's door step. She took one deep breath and knocked on the door.

She nervously rocked back and forth waiting for someone to open the door. She started to lose her nerve and went to turn around when she heard the door slowly open. She turned around to see an all-black kitten with a horn in the center of his head and no face. "Hey aunt Fi," The little kitten said excitedly. Fionna smiled and all that worry she had just a few seconds ago melted away.

She reached down to pick up the small kitten, "Hey Lil Cake, how have you been," She asked pulling him into a hug.

"I am fine. Where have you been? You know mommy really misses you."

Fionna smiled it was nice to know that she was still on Cake's mind. "Well umm… you know auntie Fi has been really busy," She lied not sure how to explain such a delicate situation to such a small child. "Is your mom home?"

"Yea, she is in the kitchen. Follow me." The kitten leaped from Fionna's arms and ran in the house. Fionna slowly walked through the door walking behind her nephew. She stood in the door way of the kitchen. She smiled, Cake was in the kitchen cooking her specialty singing her favorite song "Making pancakes , making bacon pancakes. You…."

She was interrupted by Lil cake tugging on her tail. Cake looked down, "Yes baby cakes."

Her voice was so melodious; Fionna remembered hearing that nickname at least once a day. Oh she missed it.

"Mom, auntie Fionna is here."

Cake smiled, "Oh I see. You're playing make believe. Sure I see her. Hi Fionna, great to see you." She turned back around to her pancakes not realizing that Fionna was actually just a few feet away.

Fionna finally spoke up, "Hey Cake."

Cake dropped her spatula as she quickly turned around. "Fionna, baby, is that really you?"

"Yeah. It's me." Tears started to well up in both their eyes, "Oh Cake I missed you so much." The two ran over to one another and held on tight. They sat there soaking in the moment. They finally parted and whipped away their tears. "Fionna, it's been so long sit down. I will make some chamomile tea." Cake disappeared back into the kitchen while Fionna took a seat in the living room. Fionna looked around and noticed a picture frame on the coffee table, she picked it up and it was the same picture of her and Cake that she had at home on her dresser. She smiled warmly and she felt silly because at that moment she could not remember why they even stopped talking in the first place.

Cake came back out with two cups of tea, handing one to Fionna before taking a seat right next to her.

"So Fi, it's been so long. What have you been doing for the past year?" She said before sipping her tea.

"Well Cake I will be honest, it has been rough. I went into a deep depression," she looked down into her tea, "I even tried to commit suicide."

Cake looked up in disbelief, "What ?! But why Baby Cakes?"

"Well I was just so lonely. You were gone, Gumball had banned me from the castle and all I had was Marshall and I did not think he would stick around long. But it is so funny, Marshall has been there watching over me and making sure I was safe. He was like my guardian angel. We are actually a couple now. We have only been together a few days but I cannot imagine how I existed before him."

Cake smiled and yelled like a giddy little girl, "Oh baby, you got yourself a man. I am so happy for you. But back to this depression thing. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well after that last heated debate we had I did not want to talk to you and I figured you did not want to talk to me."

Cake leaned over and hugged Fionna close, "Fionna we are sisters. We will fight, it happens, but I will always be there for you. Just ask and I will be there."

"I know Cake. My thought s and vision has been really clouded. It's only since I have been with Marshall have things started to come together. Marshall and I have started looking for the Bellum and…"

Cake started to laugh, "Oh Fi that is funny."

"No Cake, I am serious. Marshall and I have deciphered the Ancient's riddle. We need to get 8 stones called Shattered Emotions. We have already collected two, Marshall and I only have 6 more and we will be done. Once we enter the Bellum we can never turn back, I have experienced such amazing truths and I am slowly starting to come to terms with all that was plaguing me, with Marshall's help. He is actually the one who told me to come see you."

Cake gave a sincere smile, "I am happy that you have finally found your purpose. I have never seen you so happy, it seems like Marshall is exactly what you needed."

"Yeah it's funny. I was so mad at you and Gumball for leaving me and finding love but if only I knew how it felt, I would have never been mad. I am happy for you and LM."

"Thank you, Baby Cakes. I want you to know that I love you, and when you are looking in the face of the Bellum always know that your sister will always love you."

"I love you too Cake." Fionna reached in for a hug.

The two continued chatting until Fionna noticed the sun was setting. She leaped up, "Oh damn, I was supposed to help Marshall move his things into the tree house but I got off track. Cake I gotta go." She leaped up giving her one more hug and dashed out the door waving as she bolted home.

She finally reached the tree house winded and crashed through the door. She looked around and saw that Marshall's stuff had all been neatly integrated in the tree house. It looked like nature and hell came together and created perfect Feng Shui. "Wow this place looks great, Marshall really out did himself. I guess it is official now. We are really moved in together." She looked around in amazement at how he was able to compliment her décor with his own. She finally worked her way up the ladder to see Marshall sleep in bed.

She walked around looking over the changes to the bedroom. She saw his axe bass propped up right next to her acoustic guitar and she could not help but smile. She slowly ran her fingers across the strings listening to each ones particular note. She looked down and saw a box that had not been unpacked yet. She opened it to find nothing but a bunch of old pictures. "Is this Marshall's mom," She thought as she went through picture after picture. They look so happy together, what could have happened?" Fionna did come across one picture that stood out to her in particular; it was Marshall with a small infant in his hand. "Does Marshall have a baby he hasn't told me about?" Fionna's heart sank at the thought that she and Marshall may not share the joy of having their first child together.

She placed all the photos back in the box and changed into her night clothes. She laid beside Marshall and closed her eyes. "I wonder what other secrets he is hiding from me."

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9: In Search of Sadness

**A/N: I do not own Adventure Time. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9: In Search of Sadness **

The next morning Marshall woke up first and wrapped his arms tight around Fionna nuzzling his nose in the back of her neck. Fionna awoke but did not respond to his affection. "Good morning bunny, how was your time with Cake?"

Fionna let out a slow sigh, "It was good. I missed her so much and we had a wonderful time catching up. Thanks for telling me to go see her." Her tone was emotionless, she still felt a little numb from what she discovered the night before.

"Oh ummm, well that's great. Are you alright? You seem a bit off." He said trying to wrap his arms around her.

"Nothing is wrong; we should start looking for the next emotion." She got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Marshall looked at the bathroom door not sure what had just happened. He floated downstairs to start breakfast. He looked through the living room and dining room, "I wonder if she is mad about the changes I made." He thought as he prepared the strawberry pancakes. "Hmmm, I know Cake hates vampires, maybe she told her it was a mistake to be with me…" His mind wondered in every direction he could imagine, simply trying to find out what could have soured Fionna's mood so quickly.

Fionna came downstairs and started working in her notebook. She was silent as she jotted down ideas and thoughts to the location of their next stone. Marshall laid her plate in front of her before taking his seat. Without even looking up from her notes she gave a flat, "Thanks."

They ate in silence until Fionna finally spoke up. I was reading over the text and I think I know the guy in the mountain who cries for humanity's sake. A few years back Cake and I ran across some marauders that were rough housing. Those guys are awesome, I go visit them every once in a while. Well anyway, across from their village was a mountain that would not stop crying because he did not like to see them fighting. In the end we were able to hide everything from him but I am sure that by now the marauders are visible again, maybe we should pay them a visit."

"Sure we can go check them out, but before we go, are you sure nothing is wrong with you?" Marshall said placing his hand on Fionna's.

Fionna sighed, "Yes it is. Marshall do you have a baby you are not telling me about?"

Marshall's eye twitched a bit at the thought of being a father, "Fionna, do I look like someone who needs children? Hell no, why would you think that?"

"Well I saw a picture in one of the boxes you moved here and I saw you holding a baby."

Marshall was at a loss, he knew that this would all come out sooner or later but he thought he had more time, "I owe you an explanation, however it is a very long story. What I have to tell you is pretty heavy so, I will make you a deal. Let's go and get this next stone and when we get back I will explain everything to you."

Fionna wanted to know now, but when Marshall had set his mind to something it would take hell and high water to make him change it. "Fine and you promise to tell me everything, no more secrets."

"No more secrets, I love you Fionna and if we are to spend the rest of our lives together we should not have secrets."

Fionna hugged Marshall finally feeling a weight lifted off her shoulder, "And by the way, I think you would be a great father."

Marshall shuttered at the thought as they left out of the tree house.

The two traveled to visit Fionna's old buddies the marauders. As they approached the village they heard the marauders yelling before their village even came into sight. Fionna shook her head, "Sounds like they are having a good time." Fionna took off running to see what trouble her friends were getting into. She ran up to the top of the hill and looked down to see them hitting, punching, kicking and having a great time.

"You guys are not partying without me are you?"

They all looked to see her standing proud on the hill, golden locks waving in the wind. "FIONNA!" They all yelled throwing their hands in the air.

The leader walked up to her, "Fionna long time no see. Are you here to show these guys how to really throw down?"

She chuckled, "No, my boyfriend and I are looking for someone. Would that crazy mountain happen to still be complaining about your rough housing?"

"Yeah, that guy is still up their crying. We have learned to just ignore him."

"Good, we are on our way up there." Fionna waved as she walked through the village and started up the mountain's path.

Marshall scratched the back of his head as he wondered if he should ask this question, "So uhh, this man is in the mountain or is HE the mountain?"

Fionna laughed, "Well he is the mountain."

"Sooo we are kinda walking on this dude right now, huh?"

"What's with you and stepping on people? You were like this with the warlock."

"I don't know it just weirds me the fuck out. And that's saying a lot coming from a 1000 year old vampire king who has lived in the Nightosphere most of his life."

"Uh huh… Well the good thing about this whole situation is that you can float." She said shaking her head.

"Yeah, sorry since we have been hanging out so much I have been walking more. It sometimes slips my mind when I am… What the hell is that noise?" Marshall looked up to see a boulder hurdling towards them. "Watch out Fionna." Marshall flew over scooping her up and out of harm's way.

Fionna groaned, "We are close. That noise is him crying and those boulders are his tears."

"You know, how about we stop walking and I fly straight up." Marshall placed Fionna on his back and floated up until he came to the region from where the boulders were falling.

"Hello, hello. Please stop crying." Fionna pleaded with the mountain.

"I can't help it. Those guys over there keep rough housing. I do not want them to get hurt. So I cry hoping that they will stop."

"Yeah, that's not psycho at all," Marshall said rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, we have met before. I tried to solve your problem before with the smoke screen? Well I am back again. I am in search of the Bellum this time and I figured you might be one of the sages."

"My goodness. I have never had anyone come searching for my stone. You are the first my child. This is why I cry. I am saddened by the course that humanity is taking. I have been here for over 500 years and no one could figure out how to decipher the text. Look at those guys over there rough housing. Do you think they could have figured it out? You, my dear, are the ones worth crying for. The beings of AAA will go extinct at the rate they are going. It's depressing to say the least and you my poor child are the last human, am I correct?"

Fionna slowly raked through her hair while looking away from the mountain, "Yeah I am. I am not sure what happened to the rest of the humans but I am the last one."

Marshall swallowed slowly hoping that Marshall would not notice his wet clammy hands on her skin.

"Doesn't that make you sad? That has to be the most depressing thing I have ever heard," The mountain, overwhelmed by grief started to cry again.

Fionna let out a long sigh, "Yes it is sad, but I just cannot sit here and dwell on the fact that the human race ends with me. I am happy with all my other blessings. I have a wonderful boyfriend, an amazing adopted sister who loves me unconditionally and a great friend in the candy kingdom. There is just so much to be grateful for that I do not have time to be upset."

Fionna looked up in the mountain's eyes, "And there is no need for you to cry for the people of AAA they have gone on for years making mistakes, making horrible choices but in the end they have always find their way and come out on top. It is what they do. Life is pointless if you cannot experience the downs because you will never appreciate the ups."

The mountain grew silent and his tears subsided, "You are right young one. I have spent most of my life crying for all that was wrong and I completely ignored all that was good. The birds…the flowers…the butterflies…the clouds… all the beauty of the world. The things that make the world such an amazing place."

He smiled for the first time in his life and the barren dirt path that led up the side of the mountain started to sprout a lush field of lilies. The bees and the butterflies that left so long ago started to come back now that they were not threatened with the falling boulders of the crying mountain.

"It's beautiful," Fionna said completely amazed by the mountain's transformation.

"Thank you young adventurer. I have never been happy before but I feel so refreshed, so uplifted. Please take my stone." An opal tear shaped stone escaped from his eye and landed on his nose. "You deserve it and I hope you find your happiness within the Bellum."

"Thank you." Marshall flew Fionna over to the tip of the mountain's nose and placed her down.

Fionna sat down in front of the stone and stared up at the sky.

Marshall was confused, "What's wrong Fi? Why aren't you picking it up?"

"This is the sadness stone, I do not know if I am up to it. The one for fear took a lot out of me."

"Well I guess since we are doing this together I can take this one if you want."

"I guess, go ahead and see if it works."

Marshall floated in front of the stone and grabbed it in his hands. His body hovered off the ground as a deep red light shot from his eyes.

Fionna looked on in horror, "Why is his light red?"

A/N: Thanks for Reading. Please Review...


	10. Chapter 10: Sadness' Truths

**A/N: I do not own Adventure Time. I was feeling inspired, his is an extra chapter. Enjoy**

**Chapter 10: Sadness' Truths**

Marshall was suspended in complete darkness. He looked and waited for the white light that Fionna spoke of but it never came.

"Marshall Lee, you have many truths that are not being seen."

"Yes, I know. I will let them all out after this Memoria Praeteritorum, I will tell her everything."

"Sages are not supposed to hold back their truths. You need to correct this. If all is not revealed the entrance to the Bellum will be denied to you and the young one."

"Please, it will crush her. She has to make it there. I promise we will talk as soon as this is all over."

"Very well Marshall Lee." With those final words the ominous voice vanished and Marshall was transported to a place that he was all too familiar with.

He was placed in a cold, dank room. The walls were sterile black stones with no light shining in at all. The room was completely black and if not for the wretched smell of death and decay he would not have known where he was. He floated silently feeling a fit of insanity creeping up on him. This was definitely not something he wanted to relive.

The large wooden door slowly creaked open as two large demons dragged a beaten and bloodied Marshall into the room. The light from the outside was almost blinding after sitting in darkness for so long. The two demons took Marshall's hands and cuffed them to shackles attached to the wall. A dark shadow casted upon the now shackled Marshall as the two guards left out.

Marshall looked on in horror as the agonizing memories of this flashback gnawed at his psyche.

"Mom, please you do not have to do this. Please I beg you."

"That is your problem now, you're too fucking soft. We had a deal, I let you save that worthless human's life so you now have to pay the price. I think that 12 years in here will do you good."

"I hate you, you horrid bitch." Marshall said spitting at her feet.

Hannah walked over to Marshall and struck his face with tremendous force, "I will dare you talk to me like that you insolent little bastard. Enjoy your little stay." She turned around and walked out of the claustrophobic cell and the door slowly closed behind her.

Marshall could no longer see himself shackled but the sounds of his sobbing and his painful cries for help were just as devastating. He floated out of the cell and off to where he assumed Hannah was, "I know she is loving all of this she hates me. She is probably sitting down in front of her desk gleefully smiling." He floated in her private office. The back of her chair was facing him and he could barely stomach the thought of looking upon her smiling face. He continued on until his was right behind her when he heard crying, "Why did my Marshy have to pick that human before his kingdom?"

Marshall finally floated in front of her to see blood tears flowing from Hannah's face. He had never seen his mother cry before, hell he did not even know she could cry, which would probably explain why she was crying blood. "All I wanted was all three of us to be together, just one big happy family; I should have killed that human bitch myself. My poor Marshy, 12 years of his life gone. My baby…He is all I have left."

"My baby…" Marshall repeated. "All three of us? Does she mean her, dad and me? If I didn't know any better I would say that my mom actually loves me. A bright light flashed before Marshall's face and when he regained consciousness again he was laying on the tip of the mountain's nose.

He shot up looking all around wiping the sweat from his brow, "Come on Fi, let's go home we have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah I have been waiting for this moment."

Marshall picked up Fionna on his back and headed home. He had so much to tell Fionna in such a short amount of time. He was not sure how she would process all of it. It was so much to try and accept. He just hoped that at the end of it all this that Fionna would still love him.

A/N: Thanks for Reading. Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11: In Search of Remorse

**Chapter 11: In Search of Remorse**

Marshall landed outside of the tree house and placed Fionna on the ground. His stomach churned as he was about to tell Fionna his deepest shame. He clouded himself with every possible scenario until his mind was saturated with the looming knowledge that this would surely be their last time together. They climbed up to the living room where Marshall plopped down on the couch while Fionna went in the kitchen to make some tea. When the tea was done she sat down next to Marshall and handed him a cup.

"Are you ready? You look really sick."

"Oh I am but you need to know this. I just hope you still love me when this is all said and done." He grabbed her hand and delivered a soft peck to her cheek.

"I am sure I will."

"Well let's start from the beginning. It was a little over 21 years ago that this all happened…"

Marshall had been summoned to his mother's private chambers by one of the lowly demons, "Marshall you mother requests your presence right away."

"What the does she want now. Is there ever a moment this woman does not try to make my life a living hell?" Marshall grudgingly slinked out of his bed and made his way to his mother's office.

She sat quietly in her chair behind the desk. Her presence alone would frighten most demons, but the tremendous power she possessed reassured that no one with mess with Hannah Abadeer. "Yes mother? What is it this time?" He rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Marshall now I know I told you that you should not speak to your mother in that tone." She said slowly tapping her fingers against the desk.

"Uh huh, so what is it that you need?"

"I want you to exterminate the human race. Luckily for you there are not many left. There is one village left on the outskirts of AAA. Eradicate them immediately." She nonchalantly cleaned under her nails as if this was an everyday request.

"But why? What's wrong with the humans?"

"Well for one your father was half humans and I loathe your father. That asshole had to die on me, leaving me to raise you alone. The mortal side of him… is why he is not here today." A blazing inferno quaked in her eyes and whenever Marshall saw that he knew not to mess with his mother. "So be a good little boy and kill off the human race."

"But…but… Fine, do I have to do it myself?"

"Of course not you are an Abedeer, you will lead the army to the village and eradicate them. You will leave tonight; they will not be expecting it."

Marshall turned around and started head to the door as Hannah spoke up, "Oh and make sure to have fun while you're doing it. Ta ta."

"As you wish mother." His tone was dry and detached as he went forth to kill off the last of the humans.

Marshall and his army set out for the village. As they closely approached they hid in the bushes and awaited Marshall's orders. "My mother wants every human dead, burn down the houses too to make sure we get rid of them all. Attack!"

The army charged in swords ready as they went house to house killing whoever and whatever they saw. Marshall did not join in the carnage he simply walked through the village making sure that the soldiers were doing their jobs. The screams were blood curdling, but Marshall is a vampire, he has heard the horrific screams of past victims before so it was easier to shrug off. He finally made it to the end of the village and 80% of the homes were already in flames. He looked up to the moon and thought, "Not much longer now, than I can forget about all of this." Out of the bushes a woman ran up to Marshall franticly holding a baby close to her chest, "You do not look like them, please take my baby keep her safe. Her name is Fionna. Please make sure she is safe." The unconditional love of that mother hit a cord with Marshall; it is what he wished for in his own mother. Marshall looked into the poor woman's eyes and smiled, "You too will be fine hurry and run I will…"

Before he was able to finish one of the soldiers came up from behind and pierced the sword through her chest. She fell to her knees blood trickling from her mouth and tears falling from her eyes. The look in her eyes would haunt Marshall as long as he would live.

"What the fuck did you do?"

"My job sir, do you want me to take care of the child as well?"

"No…" He screamed, "I mean no…just finish up, I will take care of this child and then we will head on home."

Marshall headed home with the baby in his arms. He managed to sneak back into his room with the child but this was only a quick fix until he came up with his next move. He paced back and forth tugging at his hair and fearing what his mom would do if he found her. The baby let out a sweet giggle which melted the vampire's heart. He picked her up and laid on the bed rocking her back in forth in his arms, "I wish that we could just run away. If we could reach the Bellum little one we would be safe." The baby reached her hand up to his pointy nose and grabbed on tight. He chuckled "Yeah, quite the big one, huh?" He cradled the baby while singing the lovely song of the Bellum until the morning.

Before his mother came in to ask about the mission he threw on a hoodie and snuck out into the forest. He sat down under a tree with the baby and looked her in her bright blue eyes. "I am sorry little one. I will make this right. Your mom's death will not be in vain." He held the baby close to him when he heard voices in the clearing. He took his phone and lifted it above him and Fionna. "Say cheese little one." The two smiled and as he took the picture. "Now I have something to remember you by." He cleared his throat, "Well sweetheart; this is where you and I part. These people will take good care of you little bunny." He kissed her on the head and laid her on a leaf. Just before the voices made it to their location he rushed off as quickly as he could. He knew that that family of cats would love Fionna like their own and hopefully fill in the hole in her heart she would feel from being the last remaining human being.

He looked at their picture as they flew home, "I am sure my mother already knows but it doesn't matter. She will be safe…and her safety is all that matters to me." He sighed.

He made it back to the Nightosphere and as expected his mother was in his room waiting for him. "Yes mother."

"Where is she?" Hannah asked with bitterness in her voice.

"Where is who?" Marshall asked casually.

"That human girl the one you saved."

"I do not know what you are talking about." He said floating over to his guitar. He started to fidget with the strings hoping that his mother would just drop it."

Hannah walked over to him knocking the guitar from his grasp. She leaned down and grabbed his face. "If you do not tell me where she is I will have you locked away." Her long sharp nails dug into Marshall's face piercing his pale skin and his blood slowly trickled down her fingertips.

Marshall flinched in pain, "I do not care what you do to me as long as she is safe. She deserves a chance."

Hannah let go of his face and folded her arms, "A chance… A CHANCE !? Fine Marshy it seems you have gone soft on me. You will never be the ruler of the Nightosphere this way. I will not touch your wretched child, however I think 12 years in the dungeon should harden your heart. Maybe after this you will kill her off as I commanded in the first place. Guards!"

Two guards came rushing in and stood at attention, "Yes Ms. Abadeer?"

"Take Marshall to the dungeon he will be having an extended stay."

Marshall grabbed at his mother's arm, "Please do not do this. You don't have to…"

The guards grabbed Marshall from his mother and took him away to the dungeon.

Marshal looked up to Fionna tears in his eyes, "So this is what happened to the last of the humans, this is what happened to your parents, and this is why I am the Sage of Remorse." He reached in his pocket and pulled out an amethyst colored cylinder stone and placed it on the table.


	12. Chapter 12: Remorse's Truths

**A/N: I do not own adventure time. Sorry for the delay, I was not sure where I was going with this story, but I am back on track. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Remorse's Truth**

Fionna was motionless as Marshall continued with his explanation, "This is why we did not meet, well meet again until you were 13, I was locked up for all those years. As soon as I was released I left the Nightosphere and moved into my cottage in the cave.

"So Fionna," He reached out for her hand. "What is on your mind?"

It was almost too much to comprehend, not only did the extinction of her race come by the hands of her boyfriend, but the lives of her own parents. She felt so many emotions rushing through her hate, rage, depression, disgust but to her surprise the ones that stuck out the most was love and curiosity. She reached up to Marshall's face and caressed it softly, "Marshall, please describe my mother to me."

Marshall's heart ached for Fionna. He managed to destroy her life in a matter of moments. He only hoped that what he suggested next would give Fionna some solace, "Actually if you hold my hand when you pick up the stone we can go back to my huge remorse. If we get there before the soldiers do you can see her and your father, but I know that is a lot to take in. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yes, this might be my only chance to see their faces. So let's go."

"As you wish," Marshall reached out for Fionna's hand before picking up the stone. The two hovered over the couch as a white light shoot from their eyes.

The two continued holding hands as they were suspended in a white abyss. The two held on tight and right before their eyes a rustic village appeared before them. Fionna looked around in wonderment as she saw other humans walking around. She felt a warm feeling in her stomach as she saw their simple yet happy way of life. A young boy and girl ran past them giggling and playing with some fallen tree branches. Fionna smiled, Marshall it is all so beautiful look at all the different people. I feel like I am home."

Marshall looked up to the moon carefully calculating how much time they had before the army infiltrated the village. "Fionna we need to hurry they will be here soon."

"Okay, okay which house his theirs?"

"It should be this way, they are one of the last houses at the edge of the village." They walked on admiring the quiet little village. Marshall's heart sank as everything played back in his head. "It's this house right here."

It was a simple grey stone building. It had a large oak door with intricate details carved around the door frame. Fionna floated through the door as anticipation started eating her up inside. She floated into the living room where a tall man with short brunette hair stood throwing wood into the fire place. His face was lean and he had bright blue eyes. The man picked up an old tree branch that laid beside the fireplace to stir the wood around.

She looked over to a young woman with long golden locks that cascaded down her shoulder. She had creamy fair skin with gorgeous emerald eyes.

Fionna moved in closer to see her holding a child. "Fionna it is getting pretty late. It is time for bed." The woman said as she got up and kissed her husband on the cheek, "Good night Harold." He smiled warmly, "Good night Sarah," He reached over and took Fionna out of her hands. He held her up high and looked proudly upon her, "Good night my sweet little Fionna. May the sand man bring you sweet dreams tonight." He kissed her on the head and handed her back to her mother. "I love you both."

Fionna looked on and the tear started to fall, "That is all I wanted to hear, "I love you too dad."

She floated upstairs behind her mother as Marshall looked outside to see the army coming. He nervously floated up to the bedroom," Fionna we should leave soon. I do not think you should see this."

Fionna was too caught up in this surreal moment, her first and last time with her mother.

She placed young Fionna in her bassinet and started to sing, "Twinkle, Twinkle little Star… How I wonder what you are…." Just then she heard the door kick open and the painful screams of her father echoed through the house. Just like lightning Sarah reacted. She scooped up her child and moved to the window, she looked over to the tree that grew in the back yard leaping onto the branch and surveying the area. As soon as she knew that all was clear she scaled down the tree. She ran to the edge of the village and hid in the bushes. Fionna flew down beside her and cried, for she knew how it would all end but she desperately wished she could change the outcome. Sarah ducked down in the bushes and quietly cried holding her child close to her. "Oh Harold, my love. I will protect Fionna, I promise to keep her safe. Sarah stayed in the bushes until she saw Marshall walking to the edge of the village. "He does not look like the rest of those monsters, he looks like a kid. Maybe he can help us." She ran out of the bushes and over to Marshall.

Fionna stayed in the bushes watching it all unfold. She watched as her mother handed her over to Marshall and cried hysterically. She watched the demon walk up behind her sword drawn and she watched as her mother fell to the ground blood flowing all around her. Her mother stared blankly into the bushes as tears flowed down her face. Fionna continued watching until she saw her mother's lips move, with her final breaths she said "I love you Fionna," right before her body went limp. Fionna turned away and cried, nothing she would do could ease the immense hurt that was shooting through her soul. Marshall was still inside looking down at Fionna's dad and he could not help but shake his head in disgust. "So many lives lost by my hands. How could I? I am a monster." He heard Fionna's screams and flew out of the house. He looked on as Fionna's mother laid cold in the street, he cringed and then he saw Fionna in the bushes screaming. He moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Marshall why? Why did your mother have to kill off the human race? Why did my parents have to die? Why Marshall? Why?"

Fionna fell to the ground and balled up. "I know I should not have let you see this, it was too much." He let out a defeated sigh as he stroked Fionna's back. "Fionna anger and hate will make you do crazy things." He raked his fingers through his hair, "Ever since my dad died she had a grudge against humans. My father was half human half demon. Her hatred festered and eventually consumed her," He looked down at his poor bunny. "But I can understand her pain, if I lost you I might go crazy too."

He got up and floated over the burning remains of the village, he looked down at the destruction, the carnage, the bodies that littered the streets. "I could have prevented all of this. If only I stood up to my mother." A bright light flashed before him and when he blinked his eyes he and Fionna were on the couch in the tree house. Fionna grabbed the pillow close to her chest letting it soak up the last of her tears.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please Review...


End file.
